Continuum
by soldier for the living
Summary: Fiona has one idea for her and Adam but he has another. Can he live up to what she wants when he doesn't even know if he wants the same? Drew is back in his old town but can he forget about Bianca? Forgetting Drew she tries to change back to who she was.
1. Chapter 1

I woke and saw Holly J. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital.

"What the hell?" I croaked my voice was sore. Holly J put a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Adam." I shook my head and felt pain.

"Why am I here?" She sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Drew put you in a coma. He is now with his mother." I looked out the window knowing that Drew hated being with her.

"Why are you here?" She smiled softly.

"Well the doctors said if you woke I could take you to see someone who wants to see you." I sat up gently and Holly J helped me into a wheel chair. She took me to another room and I smiled, she was a vision of beauty, no make up but pure joy as she held the little boy. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Adam." I just couldn't stop staring at her, I still loved her.

"Hello princess." She laughed and looked down at the little boy in her arms.

"Say hello to prince Liam James Coyne." I kissed by baby's forehead and he opened his pale blue eyes.

"There just like yours." She laughed and nodded. She looked nervous.

"Something wrong?" I smiled.

"I need to ask you a question." I looked up at her.

"ok shoot." She played with her hair and focused on Liam.

"I need to put someone as the father and I don't want Owen to have any relation." I looked at her confused she looked over to me and sighed.

"I want to put you if that's ok?" My jaw dropped and I was speechless.

"uhh... wow...umm" I couldn't formulate a thought to save my life. She had tears in her eyes and looked away I reached out for her.

"Look. Its fine with me." I can't believe I just said that to my ex girlfriend. We were silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. I know I screwed up when I started fighting." She nodded.

"I need you Adam. I almost lost Liam when I found you were in a coma." I frowned and handed her the child.

"I was trying to help Bianca and Drew. I screwed them up."

"Bianca told me." I sighed, my head was pounding and I just wanted to be with her.

"I will come visit you." I nodded and smiled at my son, I felt Holly J roll me away and help me back into bed before I passed out again.

* * *

><p>I walked around the farm. I hated it here, hated that I was stuck in this damn place with them. They were happy, I remember her smiling when she was with my father before all the fighting. Its not that I don't love my mother its just she tore my life apart. I stopped when I got to my soccer net, I ripped off all the old netting and realized I was going to need more. I walked into the house and saw my mom sitting at the table.<p>

"Can I go into town?" She looked up at me over her glasses.

"For what Drew?" I looked out the window.

"I want to repair the net, I need new mesh." She nodded and threw me the keys.

"No crazy road trips. By the way a girl named Bianca called." I shook my head.

"Just tell her I'm not here from now on." My mother glared at me.

"Who is she?" I sighed.

"I don't even know anymore." I took the keys and walked out and took the old chevy truck they had. I drove into town passing by the old houses I use to know. I got to the hardware store and was about to check out when I saw her. I went up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Is it who I think it is?" She turned her brown eyes alight.

"Drew! What are you doing here?" I smiled I had always loved Samantha she was my best friend.

"I got sent to live with my mom until I graduate." She frowned at me and walked with me.

"What did you do now?" She knew I always got in trouble.

"It just wasn't working out. They wanted to get me away from my brother for a bit."

"I thought you had a sister with your dads family." I shook my head.

"No. Its complicated. Just I'm back and we will have to hang again." She smiled.

"I get off work in an hour I can swing by the farm." I nodded.

"I'd like that." She checked me out and I went back to the truck. I walked into the house to find my mother cooking.

"Is it alright if Sam comes by later?" My mother sighed.

"Richards family is coming over." I looked at her.

"So? That means I can't have a friend over? This place sucks." I walked out the door and kicked the plant off the deck. My mother walked out after me.

"Keep that anger of yours in check. If Sam comes over you have to behave which means being nice to Richard and Abby." I nodded.

"Fine but I swear Andrew if you are anything but respectful, Sam will leave." I nodded.

"Thanks mom." I began to work on the net wondering what was going on back in Canada.

* * *

><p>A.n- the chapters will switch off perspectives this one being the guys the next will be the girls.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I looked exasperated down at the little boy in my arms, he had officially tired me out.

"Mom why can't the nannies help raise him, they did with us and we turned out fine." My mother gave me a pointed look.

"The nannies are already watching him during the day. Honey I told you this wouldn't be easy and you still wanted to keep him." I sighed and looked at my son, he was beautiful but a hand full. I handed Liam to my mother I needed to get ready for school. As I was getting ready to leave I found I didn't want to leave him. Declan pulled me along.

"I can't believe I have to go back to Degrassi." I shook my head soon he would start talking about Holly J again. Its not that I didn't love my brother but she had moved on. I sat in the back of the car and stared out the window silently. I avoided my twins worried gaze. I saw Bianca standing with some guy.. I looked closer and found it was Adam. He had his hair cut to hide the scar on the back of his head but his new look was so damn cute. I shook my head when he hugged her, I guess me walking away just pushed them back together. I looked around for Drew but I didn't see him I wondered why he wasn't with his girlfriend and his brother was. I walked over to the two and Bianca was laughing at something Adam said.

"Hey my prince." Adam stiffened and I wondered what was going on.

"Fiona your back." He smiled at me but it wasn't the same. I sighed and the tension could be cut with a knife.

* * *

><p>Adam had driven me to school when I called him. He knew all about my father and it was great that he wouldn't ask questions. He looked happy for someone who was just in a coma.<p>

"Ok what gives?" I was annoyed with this overly happy Adam. He started smirking and I just raised my eyebrow at him.

"I got a call from Drew last night. His step dad made him play dress up for their family and he was talking of his little sister." I shook my head I didn't see the point in him smiling. Adam looked at me and frowned.

"He was wishing his sister was a brother, he was talking of how easier a brother was." I laughed Drew would say that.

"So are you going to forgive him?" My question hung in the air. Adam just stopped at the school.

"Not right now I can't I mean I was wrong not to tell him but after you kept my secret I wasn't going to give yours away no matter how much I wanted to." I looked at him this was a different Adam than the one I hazed.

"Why didn't you? More importantly why did you want to?" I saw him sigh and look at me.

"Because no woman should be hit, especially by a man and I didn't because we had a mutual trust I didn't want to break that.. But yah know cat fights are totally ok with me." I laughed at his joke I knew he was trying to lighten the mood I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Thanks for being there for me Adam." I pulled away and looked stern at him.

"But don't get used to it T." He smiled and I saw Fiona walk over to us. I sat there noticing how awkward it got between the two and fast. I was looking for an escape and saw one when I found Owen. I hated the guy but it was better than being stuck with the ex lovers. I gave Adam a wink before I left the two alone. I walked over to Owen who tried to make a move on me I just shoved him off.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off of me."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants you." I turned back and saw Adam giving Owen a death glare I just smirked at him and he took Fiona's hand and walked off.

"If I knew any better there was something going on between you and that tranny." I looked at Owen.

"Why I would want that thing. You know I'm more interested in men." I walked off and he followed me like a love sick puppy. I turned the corner to see Holly J slap Adam across the face. He stared back at her dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>I walked off with Adam holding on to his hand. I knew he would be ok with us and mellow out. I stopped with him at his locker.<p>

"So do you want to come by tonight and see your son." He sighed and looked at me.

"Fiona." His tone was clipped and I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll make it worth your while." He looked torn, I sat there rejected.

"Fine if you don't want me say it." He slammed his locker closed.

"What do you want me to say Fiona! What is going to be the answer you want to hear?" He yelled at me, I felt the tears coming how could my prince be so cruel. I pushed past someone not caring who it was and turned to see Holly J slapping Adam and hard, that jerk deserved it.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to punch a locker. What did she want me to do play baby daddy I agreed to what she wanted but in no way was I ready to be a father! I turned and saw Bianca look at me concerned. Her and everyone else can just go fuck them selves I'm done with everyone wanting something from me. I kicked my locker hard and walked away. I pushed past Eli but he grabbed my arm.

"Whoa there grass hopper what is your deal?" I shrugged off his arm.

"You know what my deal is... is all these damn woman they just need to leave me the hell alone." I saw Fiona walk by with tears in her eyes and I wanted to scream out. What the hell was wrong with me.

"You know what bro I don't feel like being here today." I walked out but Eli was hot on my tail. I got into Drew's truck and slammed the door.

"You coming or not?" I shouted at Eli. He opened the door and got in next to me I just peeled out of the parking lot. We got all the way down to our secret spot. I walked out into the middle of the ruined church before I just screamed out. I screamed out all the frustration and looked to Eli who looked slightly scared.

"Adam talk to me man." I sat down with my head in my hands.

"Fiona wants me to play baby daddy. She asked to write me as the father but I didn't think she would want me around. Then I got Bianca where these stupid old feelings are coming back I just don't know what the hell to do anymore." He sat next to me.

"At least you got to women that want you." I groaned.

"You are no help Eli." He shrugged.

"What do you want?" I looked ahead.

"I want Fiona before Owen got to her, I want her not as a mother but I can't get what I want I never can." Eli sighed.

"Well then what are you going to do? Flirt around with your brothers ex the woman who outed you or deal with a mother who wants a family?" I looked ahead I was sixteen I shouldn't have to make a decision.

"I'll just see who kills the other first." Eli laughed.

"Cat fights are fun." I laughed, god I loved how Eli could change my mood.

* * *

><p>I sat on the porch it was hotter then hell out and they didn't have a pool or any beach anywhere close. I laid in the shade staring at the net less soccer goal. I knew I should be working on it but I just wasn't in the mood. I laid under the shade of the tree and wondered what was going on I had talked to Adam apologizing but it still kept getting under my skin what the hell was he doing with my girl?<p>

"Penny for your thoughts Drew?" I looked over my shades at Sam.

"Wondering what is going on back in Toronto." She laid next to me.

"Still wondering about her?" I sighed.

"Yes and no." She just laid there and didn't ask anything else I finally got tired of laying there I said screw it. I threw my shirt over the branch and started working on putting the net back together I slammed the nails in there hard just to try to physically tax my self so my brain would shut up for a little while. I knew I had slowed down when the heat got to me but I just kept going. I saw Sam get up and take Abby away but I kept working. I kept going ignoring my mothers calls for lunch. I finally got half way when I felt someone hit me with a hose. I was soaked but welcomed the cold. I turned to see Sam spraying me I stalked up to her and grabbed her I swung her around. She was laughing. When I put her down she turned and looked at me I leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away and made some lame excuse and ran off. I just sat there and wondered what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>I walked up to her apartment knowing we had to talk. I knocked tentatively and Lara answered the door.<p>

"Adam what do you want?" I sighed Fiona must of talked to her.

"Came to see Fiona." She shut the door.

"Walk with me Adam." I walked with her and she stayed silent until we found our selves on a bench.

"What you said this morning hurt Fiona." I ran my hand through my hair.

"I know I... I didn't mean to but when she talked of Liam I kind of freaked." I looked down at my hands.

"This is hard on her, she needs someone there to help her. Adam don't come around unless that is what you want. I know my daughter still loves you, and I at one point thought you were going to be my son but... I know you have somethings to work through." I looked at her.

"Mrs. Coyne, I love Fiona I really do. But I don't know if I can be a father. I mean I'm too messed up, I don't want to help her raise the kid to have it hate me but I don't want to lose Fiona." She sighed and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"It seems like you already made up your mind Adam." I nodded and stood.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Coyne I can't do this." I walked away knowing that no matter how much I loved her, she wasn't mine anymore.

* * *

><p>I sat angry with my lawyer.<p>

"Owen there is no getting around this, you did rape Miss. Coyne and the child is proof of that." I gripped the chair hard. Why the hell did I have to do that?

"So now what I just wait out my days until I go back to court." He nodded.

"You have to stay away from Degrassi also I hear you were with Miss. Desousa again and that has to stop." I stood all this was bull shit, I don't know why my brother ever bothered posting bail. He probably wanted to rub it in my face that I was going to jail.

"What in hell was the point in hiring you if I'm only going to jail!" He shook his head.

"I didn't know Miss. Coyne was pregnant when you took me on Owen." I gripped the back of the chair.

"So your saying if there's no child then I walk?" My lawyer looked at me like I was crazy but I had left before he had another chance to say a word I knew what I had to do.


End file.
